The Legend of Zelda: Teeth of the Predator
by Capt. Josh
Summary: A force that threatens to destroy all of a modern Hyrule. A man that is fighting to control his own terrible destiny. A princess that is trying make sense of all of this chaos in her head. A beat cop, highly skilled with most weapons, unaware of his destiny. The final battle to end the cycle of evil. Rated T for Violence & some salty language.
1. Chapter 1

_Writer's note: This is set in a modernized Hyrule(Around our current era)._

"Will the defendant please rise." The judge called out from the bench. A tall, strongly built, dark skinned man with thick, red hair stood up from a cage that was in between two tables. Both tables had three people sitting behind them, facing the bench. One of them walked forward & stood next to the cage. "You stand here," the judge said, "charged with the crime of treason in the highest degree against the Crown of Hyrule. How plead you to this charge?" The dark-skinned man cleared his throat and said, "May I address the gallery with my plea?" The judge nodded.

The dark skinned man turned to face an entire gallery full of people. Most of which were wearing a form of military dressings. "I stand here as a General of the Hyrulean Guard, sworn to protect the Crown & their people of this great land," he said in a slow, booming voice that almost could go through the walls, "I do not feel sorry for the lives that my men have taken under my singular order, but I must atone for those lives according to my beliefs. With that being said, I, General Gannondorf of the Tribe Gerudo, must plead guilty." A rousing cheer came from the gallery. The judge started rapping his gavel and saying, "Order! Order please!" The gallery calmed a bit as Gannondorf turned. "General," the judge asked, "Are you sure about this? You know what the penalty could be." The general nodded slowly and said, "I have no choice." The judge nodded.

The man standing next to the cage stepped forward and said, "Your honour, I wish to ask the court to consider the General's extensive military service going into the sentencing phase." The judge nods and says, "So duly noted. Sentencing will take place two weeks from this day. The goddesses justice has been given. This court stands in recess until that time." The judge slams his gavel twice, then the courtroom clears out leaving just the General, his lawyer and two guards.

"Well, now, 'Dorf," the lawyer said, "you planned to plead your guilt all this time?" The General nodded and said, "If you do a wrong, you must pay for it, no matter if its for the better good. It is the way of my people." his lawyer nodded and said, "The thing is, how do we convince the judge to give you a reasonable length of time in the grounds?" Gannondorf smiled and said, "I shall leave it up to you capable skills." His lawyer smiled and said, "It shouldn't be a problem. Prosecutors will present a statement of fact during sentencing. I got to get my notes together for this. I'll see you in...say, a week?" The general nodded and said, "Sounds good." The lawyer left, then the guards took the General to Hyrule City's holding facility, known simply as The Hold.

Gannondorf was then transferred to his cell. He sat on a metal slab bolted to the wall, then rubbed the back of his hand. On it was the shadow of three attached triangles. The right bottom one glowed softly. Gannondorf sighed and said to himself, "Its this cycle of conflict that I grow tired of." Thoughts of previous lifetimes and incarnations started to rush through his mind, even to his origin from the evil Demise. The general rubbed his temples and said, "Get out of my head! I am not you! I will choose my own path!" The images faded from memory. He laid down, closed his eyes and slept for what seemed like an eternity.

=====MEANWHILE=====

A young, blonde girl, about twenty-five lay on the floor of what looked to be a server farm, but it had old stone masonry. She had a screwdriver in her mouth while she tried to shove a bundle of wires into a tight spot. She took the screwdriver out of her mouth and yelled, "Try that! It should connect now." A male voice called out, "That did it, but we got a very slow ping rate." She cursed in an ancient tongue, then got up, bushed off her tee shirt, bluejeans and walked over to the control desk. "Probably a software issue. I'll take care of it." The man nodded, slid out of the chair, then left. As she sat, a phone rang next to her. She took the receiver in hand and said, "Hello, IT?" An old man's voice said, "My daughter, could you come up to kitchen two? There is something of interest that came on the TV." She sighed loudly and said, "Dad, you know I am trying to get the castle wired up, right?" The old man said firmly, "That is not your job! Please come up here." The line clicked off & she lightly tapped the phone on her head, saying, "This Princess thing really sucks." She rubbed a birthmark on the back of her hand. It was in the shape of three triangles. The bottom left one glowed softly. She stood up, put on a leather jacket that had a pin of the crest of the Royal Family, and went to see what her father wanted.

When she got up to the kitchen, her father was scarfing down a piece of Ordon Minced pie. The princess rolled her eyes and said plainly, "You know that will kill you." Her father smiled and said happily, "I intend to die a very happy man." His expression got a bit more serious. "You know that General I promoted three years ago?" He asked. "Gannondorf?" she said, "Yeah. Kind man, built like a tank. Wasn't he the one who ordered the destruction of a small village and ordered the deaths of some 1500 people?" The king slowly nodded, then pointed at the TV. "He just plead guilty to high treason. Its more than likely that he will get the death penalty." he said. "No." she said, slightly concerned, "there has to be a reason for this." She then pulled her cell phone and dialled her personal driver. "Its Z. Bring the car around." Her father stood up and said, "You can't be seriously considering intervening on a lawful proceeding?!" The princess looked at her father with kind eyes and said, "He had a reason for doing this. I know he does! I'm going to get answers from him myself." She turned to one of the attendants before she left and said, pointing to her father, "No more pie for him today, no matter what he says."

Gannondorf started to stir a bit in his bed with a quite unsettling dream. A huge bore-like man stood at the walls of Hyrule Castle, laughing incessantly as he watched the castle slowly burn, then crumple. A disembodied voice said, "This is your true destiny! To bring the destruction of this land. You will do this because..." The castle remain exploded. "BECAUSE I WILL IT!"

The General sat up rather quickly, then grasped his head. "Get out...," he said, "...Get out of my head!" He then looked to the cell door and called for a guard. "Mind getting me some medicine?" the General asked, "I have a screaming headache." The guard called for a medic. "Thank you," Gannondorf said. The guard snapped to a stiff attention. The General got up to see what was up. As soon as he did, it was almost instinctual that he snapped to attention. The princess walked straight to the General's cell, then nodded to the guard, which quickly left. "Princess Zelda," Gannondorf said, "for what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She smiled softly and said, "Loosen up, General! I don't bite." the tension in his body released instantly as he eased onto the edge of the bed. "So," Zelda began, "what possessed you to destroy a village of well over 1500 people?!" The General said, "To prove a point to your father. This kingdom is ill protected against its enemies! The deaths..." Gannondorf trailed off and his tone became sombre, "...were unnecessary."

"Your damned right," Zelda said, "those deaths were unnecessary. What in the hell were you thinking?!" Gannondorf thought for a moment, "Something," he said, "inside me forced me to do that. I've been having these weird visions that seem to be coming from the far reaches of out ancient past...from the beginning of the time itself." Zelda leaned in and said, "Its no excuse for your actions! I'm contacting the trial judge. You'll be locked up in the Arbiter's Grounds for the rest of your life in minimum security." She bolted upright and said, "Wait, where'd that come from?" The General got up and said, "See what I mean?" A look of fear came over her face and she said, "I...I think i've been having the same visions, but from Hyla's perspective." He smiled and said, "You have the same mark I do, right?" He held up his right hand, showing the triforce and one glowing triangle. "I have the Power, you have the wisdom. Someone out there has the Courage. The three parts of the Triforce." Zelda straightened up and said in a monotone, "You will be transferred to the grounds tonight. May the three goddesses guide you on your journey." Gannondorf lowered his head as Zelda left. He knew that his words somehow struck a nerve and he...somehow...saved his own life.

Zelda climbed into the car and said, "Telma's bar. I need a stiff drink." At this point, she began to cry uncontrollably. It was obvious that the words of the general affected her greatly and that part of something that was much bigger than her, her family and the Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

_One and a half years later._

Link was getting ready for his final firearms exam in the Royal Police Academy. With exam supervisors standing behind him at the firing rang and a array of various weapons in front of him. He picked up his first weapon, the hand gun, unlocked the safety, aimed it down the range and planted three bullets into the steel target. The examiners gave a slight nod, then made notes in their books, then Link went to the next weapon, which was an assault shotgun. He quickly loaded it, cocked it, then aimed it. Double-tapping the trigger, he sent two slugs down the range. Two loud pings were heard as the slugs found their targets. The examiners looked more impressed and made more notes in their books. The next weapon was one of several that he requested, a traditional bow and arrow. One of the examiners said, "You said that you were trained from a young age in archery. Give us five arrows in the straw target down range."

Link simply nodded, moving to the bow and five arrows laid out for him. He took the bow in hand and felt its weight, saying, "A little heavier than I'm used to," then knocked an arrow. He fired it down the range, sinking deeply into the target. The same thing happened with the other four arrows. All of them in a tight configuration in the middle of the target. The examiners smiled at him and made notes. Link then went to a sword, lying on a bench close to the back of the range. A mannequin was set-up. He approached with a determination and made one swift slash and cut the prop in half, then he deftly sheathed the sword in a scarab he was wearing. The examiners, for lack of a better term, were impressed. One of them said, "We'll deliberate on the marks that you will be awarded, but I think its safe to say that you'll be in the top ten of this class!"

Link smiled as the group of examiners left. He sat down and let out a breath. One of his classmates came over to sit with him. "The Kokiri know how to make a fighter!" she said. Link laughed and said, "Not really. I was adopted. Dad was the one who taught me swordplay and archery. But enough about me, what about you, Navi?" She looked down and said, "Scored an 81. Not exactly perfect in any sense." Link nodded slowly. "That's pretty rough for you," he said, "especially when you scored no lower than 92% in your exams!" Navi smiled and said, "Yeah, it is." Link then got up and asked, "Did you get your certificate yet?" Navi nodded, saying, "Yeah. I get a week off as usual, then report to Hollister district precinct for my first assignment." Link smiled and said, "That's great!"

One of the examiners, with the commandant of the academy came in. Both Link and Navi snapped to attention. The examiner said, "Navi, why are you here?" She said, "To provide moral support to a friend, Sir!" The examiner smiled and said, "Have a seat, kid." Navi sat down. The Commandant addressed Link, saying, "Cadet, the board of examiners have reviewed your test scores and your final weapons exam and have decided to give you a final score..." he looked down at a small pad, "...A final score of 98%. On behalf of Her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda," he then called for an aide to come in with a diploma and a badge, "It is my honour to declare that you are now an officer in the Hyrule City Police Department." He then called over Navi to pin the badge to Link's chest, then she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, then gave the Commandant a small peck on the cheek, whispering, "See you at dinner, Dad."

Link pointed at the door as she left, saying, "I...I dated her." The commandant laughed loudly and said, "Yeah, I know."

=====MEANWHILE, AT Telma's = 1:30 AM =====

Telma rang the bell loudly, yelling, "LAST CALL, GENTS! SLAM 'EM BACK, AND GET TO STEPPING!" She looked to a woman at the bar with her head in her arms and said, "Same goes for you, Zelda." She slowly lifted her head and said, "H-How many*HIC* times have I been t-to your bar this *HIC* Month?" Telma smiled and said, "Enough times to put my children through college...if I had any!" Zelda grogily said, "G-give me a B-bombshot." Telma shook her head, "Told you that you were cut off. Don't care if you wish on the Triforce for one, you aren't getting any more!" Zelda just let out a loud snort. "T-then *HIC* call m-my driver!" She stumbled to the door. Telma just shook her head and said, "When the hell is this going to stop?" Zelda yelled, "WHEN THESE IMAGES DECIDE TO JUST GO AWAY!" Telma sighed and said to no one in particular, "Poor girl's been troubled for a very long time."

Five minutes later, Zelda climbed into her car. The driver asked, "Back to the castle?" She said, "I...uh...yeah. Back entrance. I'm...going to sleep for a bit." The driver nodded and Zelda passes out.

She found herself in a region of Hyrule known as 'The Field'. A large, wide open expanse of land that connected all of the country's provinces. Zelda looked in all directions and saw all of the land singed from fire. She saw the capitol and was shocked to see it alight in flames. Hyrule was burning. "My child," a female voice said, "what you see is an illusion perputrated by an ancient evil." Zelda hurriedly looked around for the source of the voice and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU?!" The voice said, "I am your past and your future. You carry my blood, my spirit. The vision you see is what could happen to my land if nothing is done. You will know when the time comes to act." Zelda got visibly angry and yelled, "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE!" The voice said kindly, "You will know soon enough."

Zelda snapped awake in her bed, still in her street clothes. She immediately clutched her head and said, "I have got to lay off the Ordona Whiskey!" A knock came on her door. "I know its you dad." The King walked into her room and said in a very stern tone, "What in gods name were you thinking?! This is the ninth damned time you came back here drunk! I won't stand for it any longer!" Zelda just held up her hand as she got out of bed and said, "Yes, mama would be disappointed in me and would expect much better of me. BLA, BLA, BLA!" She went into her closet and got dressed. "This behaviour must stop," he said, "The people expect a higher standard of us." Zelda exited the closet, with just a bra on and a vintage concert T-Shirt in hand and said, "We are the same as all the other people. We just have a fancier name." The King chortled and said, "Yes, but that isn't my point." Zelda slipped on her T-shirt and said softly, "Can we talk about this later?" The King capitulated and said, "Fine." She gave him a peck in the cheek and said, "See you at dinner. I'll be in the basement most of the day." She walked out of her room, leaving her father there. "I can't get through to her!" he said aloud.

=====MEANWHILE, AT The Temple of Time = 8:30 AM =====

As a monk prays at the alter of ages, a black robed man with bright red and yellow eyes enters the temple, then gently bows. Another monk approaches and says, "Welcome. You...uh...seem to have come at a most inconvenient time. We are in morning prayer and it would be most-" The man suddenly grabs the monk by the throat and says, "Do you think I care about you pitiful prayers?" Then throws him forcefully into a pillar. "I'm just here to procure a sword," he said, smiling a most evil grin, then signalling for a group of mercenaries to rush in. The solderers rushed past him and immediately captured all of the monks in the temple. The black robed man smiled again as he watched his men take all of the monks that were in the main hall, and bind their hands behind their backs.

"You know which sword," the man said to no one in particular while pulling out a pistol, "I am talking about. Either give it to me, or I will kill every last one of you." The monks started to cower in fear of their lives. One monk spoke up. "It...Its in the vault," he said, whimpering. The black robed man smiled and said, "There. That wasn't so hard, was it? Show me." He picked up the bound monk by the arm, then lead him to a door on the far side of the hall. The black robed man opened the door for the monk and the went in. the minute the door closed, the monk said, "Are you bloody crazy?! You almost got everyone killed!" The man smiled and said, "Crazy is a subjective term." The monk smiled and responded, "I aim to serve, m'lord." The man unbound the traitor monk and said, "The vault?" The monk pointed and said, "End of this hall. lock code is 1-4-8-5-3." As the man went to the vault, the traitor said proudly, "Glory to you, Lord Vaati!" The man smiled and said, "Soon, our true messiah will set this land aflame!"

Vatti punched in the code for the vault. As the door swung open, he smiled and said, "What we set in motion cannot be undone. Tell the men to kill everybody." The monk smiled and hastily walked away. Vatti entered the vault and examined each item. A brilliant, blue ocarina, a batton with powers to control the winds and other various relics of the past, but his gaze met with the one item he was looking for; a sword, in a blue and gold gilded scarab with a blue grip and hilt. Vatti smiled and said, "I curse you, Hyla, for sealing away our messiah." He picked up the sword, which vibrated in his hands. "I will destroy the weapon of evil's destruction." He looked at the sword with a brutal disdain, sheathed it, then commanded his mercenaries out of the temple. When he walked out of the vault and into the cathedral, Vatti observed the bodies strewn all around. An evil grin crept across his face, then he reached for a small device, placed it on the floor, then walked out of the sacred temple.

"How will you destroy the sword?" the traitor monk asked. Vatti smiled and said, "It will take some time. I have to read up on some of the legends." He looked around at the truck full of mercenaries and said, "I think you've earned a little bonus!" A roar rose from the various trucks. "MOVE OUT!" Vatti shouted and the dozen large trucks started rolling. Vatti and the traitor monk got into a small jeep and drove off. Once they got five miles out, Vatti pressed a button on a small remote. The temple exploded in an instant, throwing rubble everywheres. "Let the hero of time fix that." he said to himself.


End file.
